justifiedfandomcom-20200215-history
Hole in the Wall
"Hole in the Wall" is the premiere episode of the fourth season, and the 40th episode in the series overall. It was written by series creator Graham Yost and directed by Executive Producer Michael Dinner. It first aired on January 8, 2013. Plot Synopsis While running down a vicious fugitive, Raylan finds evidence placing his family at the center of a legendary unsolved mystery. Recap January 21, 1983, an old man goes out to his front porch to retrieve the paper. As soon as he steps back in, there is a flutter and a loud noise. The man runs out to see a parachutist dead on the ground of the cul-de-sac, his limp chute and packages of cocaine spread around him. In the present day, Raylan gets a call from Sharon Edmunds, a former lover and bail bondsman from Miami. She is chasing Jody Adair, a bail jumper facing murder charges who is rumored to be in Kentucky. She offers Raylan a share of her profits to let her know if Jody is picked up by the local police. Raylan tracks Jody to the home of his estranged wife, Katrina Adair. She won't allow Jody entry and he goes back to his car to grab a gun. Raylan pulls while Jody is still in the vehicle, ordering him to stand down. Jody, who has his own gun on Raylan, won't believe that Raylan will shoot him and makes a move. Raylan shoots the steering wheel, exploding the airbag and pinning Jody in place. Raylan cuffs Jody and calls Sharon to let her know that he has her target. Boyd Crowder catches up with Oxycontin dealer Hiram Pugh, who owes him money for his most recent consignment. Hiram claims to have been "saved" by a preacher who has set up in a tent in the woods, Billy St. Cyr. He tells Boyd that Oxycontin sales have been dropping because a number of addicts have instead become hooked on Jesus. He also claims to have flushed the consignment he was supposed to sell for Boyd. There is an explosion outside, shattering the window. Boyd warns that the next "firecracker" will go off inside Hiram's kitchen if he doesn't come up with the cash to cover the missing drugs. Teenage couple Roz and Benny break into Arlo Givens' abandoned house, where they break holes into the wall. They hear police sirens and disappear into the night — much to the chagrin of Harlan County constable Bob Sweeney, an old classmate whom Raylan has hired to watch Arlo's house. Raylan throws Jody into his trunk and heads over. He inspects the wall and notices an old canvas bag, which contains an old Kentucky driver's license for Waldo Truth that expired in 1984. Ellen May is entertaining a client, Arnold, in her trailer. She inhales a line of narcotics using a fake million-dollar bill advertising the St. Cyr church. Arnold emerges from the bathroom wearing a bear costume. Ellen May mistakes the fetish costume for a wild animal, panics, and shoots Arnold multiple times. Later, Ava Crowder scolds Ellen May and worries about cleaning the mess up. Fortunately for Ella May, Arnold survives, and to protect his own standing in the community, is not going to press charges. Raylan shops at Mike's hardware store. Roz tries to stop Raylan from exiting, knocking over a box of screws and even flashing her breasts to stall him. When Raylan does finally leave, he discovers that his car has been stolen with both the canvas bag inside and Jody still in the trunk. At Johnny Crowder's bar, Ava, thinking of the fake bill and drugs found on Ellen May, wonders if some "backwoods preacher" is intruding on their drug trade. Johnny promises to check it out but when he goes to leave he runs into Colton Rhodes. Colt is asking to see Boyd and Johnny denies knowing Boyd. Colt shoves Johnny over and heads to the back room. Ava grabs a shotgun and follows — only to find Boyd and Colt hugging and laughing. Colt is former military police and jailed Boyd more than a few times before befriending him. Raylan is amused by Bob, who fancies himself as a one-man dispenser of justice, not unlike Raylan. Raylan's amusement fades when Bob mentions that the thieves will probably have the car crushed at the scrap yard. Raylan explains there's something in the car he doesn't want crushed. The two arrive to find that Raylan's ride is safe but Jody is missing from the trunk. Raylan investigates a nearby work shed to find Jody arguing with Roz and Benny. Jody urges Roz, who is holding a gun, to shoot the marshal. Raylan promises her and Benny that they can avoid the car theft charge if she hands over the gun. Henry, the scrap yard operator, enters with a gun of his own, having overpowered Bob. Raylan swings at Henry, who goes down knocking Bob over. In the ensuing seconds of chaos, Jody grabs the gun and holds it to Roz's head. Bob pulls a knife and stabs Roz in the foot, though he was aiming for Jody. She screams and falls backward, enabling Raylan to disarm Jody. Raylan wants to know what the young couple really wanted from his car and determines that they were after the mysterious bag. They were not at Arlo's trying to steal copper wiring. Colt explains that he was kicked out of the military for shooting a superior officer in the bicep. Boyd offers his friend a job. But first, a tryout. Boyd has some unfinished business to address and suggests Colt join him. Raylan takes the canvas bag to prison to visit Arlo, who had hired the young couple to retrieve the bag. Raylan shows Arlo the driver's license belonging to Waldo Truth. Arlo swears on Raylan's mother's grave that he has no idea what bag he's talking about. He advises Raylan to ignore the mystery, telling him to put the bag back in the wall and forget about it. Arlo ends their chat session when Raylan points out that he never said anything about the bag being in the wall. Boyd duct tapes Hiram to his easy chair and packs dynamite on his lap. A long fuse gets closer and closer to the explosives before Hiram confesses that Boyd's money is under the lawn mower. Hiram claims that he intended to donate it to the St. Cyr church. Boyd tells Colt to "take care of him." So Colt shoots Hiram in the head. Boyd actually meant for Colt to untie Hiram and reflects that he will have to be more careful with his choice of words. Raylan returns to his apartment above the High Note bar and puts his money away in a drawer. He is trying to make a little extra because of his baby on the way with his estranged ex-wife. Across town, Boyd hides the money he recovered from Hiram. He apparently doesn't want Ava to know about it. Billy St. Cyr preaches and dances while holding a poisonous snake. In the congregation is Ellen May, who truly does need saving. In prison, Sam Porter approaches Arlo about the bag, having observed Raylan's visit. Porter says bags like that were used to carry large amounts of cash, and that he plans to make some inquiries. Arlo plays it coy until the trustee turns his head, then stabs Porter in the neck; the mystery of the bag is apparently worth killing over. Appearances First Appearances #Bob Sweeney - constable for Harlan County who assists Raylan in retrieving his stolen car. #Colton Rhodes - a former military police officer who arrested Boyd Crowder several times while they were serving together in Kuwait, ultimately befriending him. He comes to Harlan to join Boyd's criminal organization. #Billy St. Cyr - a popular new preacher whose burgeoning congregation is infringing on Boyd's Oxy customer base. #Cassie St. Cyr - sister of Billy who helps in her brother's mission. #Roz - a teenage girl hired by Arlo Givens to retrieve a mysterious canvas bag from within a wall at his house. #Benny - a teenage boy hired by Arlo to retrieve a mysterious canvas bag from within a wall at his house. #Jody Adair - a bail jumper wanted for the murder of two heroin dealers. Raylan takes a side job from bonds person Sharon Edmunds to capture him. #See below for Hiram Pugh and Sam Porter. Deaths #Hiram Pugh - A born again Christian and former drug dealer of Boyd's who still owes Boyd money for sales in Oxy. Shot by Colt. #Sam Porter - An observant prison inmate, who as a trustee has some freedom to move around. and who is working for Wynn Duffy and knows a lot about the mysterious canvas bag of Arlo's. Throat slashed by Arlo. Production Cast Starring cast *Timothy Olyphant as Raylan Givens *Nick Searcy as Art Mullen (credit only) *Joelle Carter as Ava Crowder *Jacob Pitts as Tim Gutterson (credit only) *Erica Tazel as Rachel Brooks *and Walton Goggins as Boyd Crowder Guest stars *Patton Oswalt as Bob Sweeney *Ron Eldard as Colton Rhodes *Joseph Mazzello as Billy St. Cyr *Chris Chalk as Jody Adair *Brian Howe as Arnold *Jenn Lyon as Lindsey Salazar *David Meunier as Johnny Crowder *Abby Miller as Ellen May *Lindsay Pulsipher as Cassie St. Cyr *Alexandra Kyle as Roz *Casey Brown as Benny *David Ury as Hiram Pugh *and Raymond J. Barry as Arlo Givens Co-stars *Howard S. Miller as Mike Jackson *Aja Evans as Sharon Edmunds *Christopher Weir as Sam Porter *Jesse Luken as Jimmy Tolan *Joe Stevens as Kent Chilobeck *Terry Dale Parks as Henry *Nicole Alvarez as Katrina Adair *Leslie Stevens as Emily *Murphy Dunne as Sherman Uncredited *Unknown as Waldo Truth Trivia *This is the first episode of Justified since the series pilot "Fire in the Hole" where Natalie Zea (Winona Hawkins) is not credited as part of the main cast and the first episode where she is not credited at all. Gallery S2.jpg External links *List of Justified episodes on Wikipedia - Season 4 section *Justified Episode Guide on FX, Season 4 *"Hole in the Wall" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) Category:Season 4 episodes